


Kiku-sama

by syusuke



Series: The White Demon [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Disguise, Gen, Hiruzen and Homura have no choice, Tobirama makes a stunning lady, newly formed Konoha, pre-First Shinobi War, white demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Everyone knelt there, heads bowed, feeling as helpless and furious as she did. She wanted to fight, wanted to do something. But she was terrified. Just as everyone else. Until someone lifted their chin and stood up.





	Kiku-sama

**Author's Note:**

> POV of undefined female onlooker in the crowd

Everyone knelt there, heads bowed, feeling as helpless and furious as she did. She wanted to fight, wanted to do something. But she was terrified. Just as everyone else. Until someone lifted their chin and stood up.

All eyes were on Kiku-sama, she did not say a word, only stood there in her beautiful blue kimono, garnished with silver thread, carefully stitched dragons flying up her arms. It had been one fluid motion, graceful and slow. Now she stood perfectly still, a dark blue fan covering the lower half of her face. Over the top of it, she was staring at the group of bandits, waiting.

The leader paused. He had his dagger pressed against the innkeeper’s throat. Just a few seconds earlier, he had announced he would kill the owner to make an example. Anyone daring to disobey him would suffer the same fate. It had been years since the bandits had taken over, they expected tribute from the village. This year had been hard though and they could not offer enough.

Everyone had been so happy when Kiku-sama and her companions had rented rooms for two weeks – a group of wealthy travellers was a miracle to them. They did not ask why a noble woman wanted to stay in their village. They did not ask why she travelled without guards, only accompanied by two maids.

“Who are you? I’ve never seen you before.”

The leader was irritated, but hesitant.

“She’s a guest. Please, don’t involve her in this.”

Tora-san... The group of people froze once again, when the innkeeper spoke up. He just forfeited his life to protect the stranger. Surely, the bandits would kill him for this. They did not tolerate any kind of opposition. Instead another strange thing happened, Kiku-sama made eye contact with the leader and spoke up. Her voice filled the room, silvery and firm.

“Oh dear, I only wanted to pass through. I came this way to avoid trouble. These people have been kind to me and my companions, you will not hurt them. Let Tora-san go and I will do as you wish. Will that be enough?”

Cold dread took hold of the room. Kiku-sama was an unusual sight. Skin as pale as starlight, hair only a shade darker and eyes as dark as the bottom of a lake. Slender long fingers held the fan and even though they could not see her figure directly, she seemed lean and tall. Extraordinarily tall for a woman, but she could be wearing the traditional wooden sandals and those could be used to appear taller. They knew what ruthless men like the bandits would do to a creature like that.

The leader worldlessly handed his dagger to another bandit who immediately put it back against Tora’s throat. He gestured at Kiku-sama.

“This is not a bad payment. Come with me, I’ll release them if you satisfy me. You may shout Kotaru later.”

There was absolutely no doubt what Kotaru wanted from her. Yet she followed him without a moment of hesitance. Her maids rose to their feet, but with a quick glance from her, they dropped to their knees again. She patted Tora-san’s shoulder as she passed and smiled at the bandit with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

They all waited. Heads hanging in shame, listening intently. A door creaked, meaning they entered the backroom. It did not take long before they heard heavy breathing and furniture moving. For a second she thought, she heard a deep voice – much too deep for Kotaru.

About ten minutes later Kiku-sama came back to the entrance hall. Her kimono was half opened, revealing one long leg and no shoes. She really was that tall. Instead of adressing the other bandits or going to kneel again, she strode up to the group. Her hands moved too quickly to track and suddenly the bandits were pinned to the back wall with long needles. She offered her hand, palm open, to Tora-san. The old man took it and she pulled him up.

“I just bought your freedom. These bandits will never bother you again. They acted alone, they lied to all of you. I ask one favor in return. If anyone comes to this inn, wearing a symbol like this, please let them rest here. They are friends of mine. If you are in trouble, you may ask for help from anyone bearing this too.”

Kiku-sama gestured at her maids and they knocked the remaining bandits unconcious. It took barely two minutes for them to carry all of them out of the building. They moved too quickly, it was strange. Tora-san was too stunned to react and failed to answer Kiku-sama.

“I trust that you will do as I ask, Tora-san. Here, this is Kotaru’s. I believe he stole it from you. Maybe... Everyone, please spread this tale. I am not afraid to stand up to any bandit on these lands. If anyone threatens you, tell them the White Demon wanders here.”

She left without waiting for their reaction. The group was still frozen in place. Tora-san was still looking at the wood carving she gave him. It showed a symbol resembling a leaf.

Tora-san squared his shoulders, raising to his full height which was not as impressive as before they met Kiku-sama. He showed the symbol to the room. His voice wavered, but he pulled through.

“I will honor this promise. Whoever comes here, bearing this symbol, will find shelter in my inn. I ask you, for your own safety, be kind to them. I have heard of the White Demon before. A few years ago there was a ninja who went by that moniker. Please, spread that story. I believe the ninja will protect us.”

 

 

§§

 

"Sensei, what happened in that backroom?"

 

"Genjutsu, a bit of interrogation. You almost blew our cover, Hiruzen."

 

The kimono had been neatly folded, fan and sandal lay beside the pile of cloth, all of it on top of a scroll, soon to be sealed away. Kiku-sama was taking off her make-up. Her silvery voice went back to a deep rumble. Step by step Kiku disappeared and finally he was fully back to be his own self. Tobirama looked at his students disapprovingly as they removed their own dresses and make-ups. He had only wanted to give them first-hand experience with disguises. He had not expected to run into trouble. 

He did recognize a chance when he saw one though. He had only just started the ANBU and it would be wise to establish some safe travel routes for them. This inn could be the start. He couldn't hide a smirk as he thought of how they could add some more inns to the list, Hiruzen and Homura definitely needed more practice with disguises - and genjutsu. It would be easier to practice on bandits at first. However, he was pleased that he could still pull off his favourite disguise as a full grown man, he had had doubts about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this came to mind, because of the Pride and me meeting up with my favourite Drag-Queen.  
> It was kinda fun ^^


End file.
